The city of dreamsville
by Kitty17243
Summary: After bubbles goes missing a certain counter part Would just love to take her place... One shot.. R
1. Chapter 1

Bubbles and boomer were at the park on date at 10:00 pm.

"boomer i'm tired can we go home?" bubbles asked tiredly

"No way!" its look out mountain isn't it beautiful"? Bubbles knocked on boomers head. "Hello? anybody home? its 10:03 at night I can't see anything!" "Well then stop being a bit-" Boomer was interrupted by the sound of footsteps coming from behind him. "Bubbles?" "where are you?" "stop trying to scare me"!

"Boomer HELP!" "bubbles i'm coming!" "well hello there.." "BRAT!" boomer shouted. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH BUBBLES!" "Who me.. i didn't even touch her." We should call the police." After 3 hours of searching the police gave up. So brat and boomer went out on a few dates months after bubbles disappearance on one of there dates Bubbles & boomer went to look out mountain & brat wasn't wasting time. ... then brat said: "Well.. you know" & then she started to take her top of!

"WOAH" boomer yelled as he scooted away. "One: get away from me. two I love bubbles 3. well i don't know.

But I will never give up on looking for her!" "How will you do that when you're in love with me.?" "IM NOT!" "ARE 2!" "ARE NOT!" "ARE 2!" "BOOMER HELP!" "bubbles?" he was positive he heard her voice!

Boomer woke up in his bedroom it was all a dream.. "bubbles!" he hugged her. "Boomer its time for our date i've been trying to wake you up!" Ready for look out mountain?" "um.. you know. bubbles how about we go and get some ice cream instead"? "ok..haha.. are you ok?" bubbles asked looking confused. "I just don't want you to go missing & then i don't Brat to show up and try and take her top off!" boomer shouted. "Ok.. right.. lets just go get some ice cream.." "but.. i'm not convinced sugar is the best for you after that dream.." bubbles had no idea they were being watched...

WATCHA' THINK? R&R! XOXO


	2. blossom's dream

BLOSSOM'S DREAM...

Blossom was in her bed in her room she couldn't fall asleep...

She finally fell asleep after counting 10000 sheep.

She drifted off into a nightmare!

OH NO!

Blossom was walking the stares in her house..her sisters were eating breakfast.. { in her night mare }

"hello" blossom said. they ignored her.

"HELLO?"

they still didn't respond... they just kept talking & then.. the professor walked right through her...

NO ONE COULD SEE HER, HEAR HER, OR FEEL HER! {dun dun dun }

"HELP WAKE ME UP!" blossom shouted in fear.

She couldn't take not being noticed everyone ignoring her.. everyone left her alone...everyone walked right through blossom..

she screamed for help "WAKE ME UP' she screamed.

"blossom..."blossom"... bubbles yelled.. Blossom woke up.. it was all a dream... thank god blossom hugged her sister. 3


	3. Chapter 3

Buttercup was lying in her bed... buttoning up her night gown..over & over again..she couldn't sleep that night..she sisters were at camp & she was 17 she didn't wannah wake the professor at 2:00 am! He would probable say: "Now buttercup you are 17 have you tried counting sheep"?

2:20 am..

Buttercup finally fell asleep & had the most brutal..graphic nightmare ever...

BC'S DRREAM...

Buttercup was sitting in her room..on her laptop I. . her sisters suddenly another guy joined.. feeling akward her sisters left..

The boy claimed he had seen BC around & thought she was hott! he looked at her pictures... & Showered BC with complements.. BC wasn't thinking & asked the boy where he lived so they could get together...

Suddenly the computer pop-up said: you've got mail...

BC opened the mail

from: boy from I.M.

subject: where i live..

Email: Behind the couch... hehe...

BC looked over at the couch and seeing a dark figure approaching... BC tried running over to the back door it was locked.. the figure came into vision he was walking slowing and holding a carving knife...

BC couldn't find the phone..the figure was standing over BC..

she screamed..

& woke up.. BC was drenched in sweat... She deleted her I.M. account after that..


	4. the nutty nightmare hehe

Bubbles was fast asleep although she had a pleasant look on her face..it was't such a pleasant dream ..

BUBBLES DREAM!

"here you go mr. squirrel oh and one for you 2!" bubbles was feeding the squirrels at the park.

then the squirrels got this look in their eye... "i'm sorry i don't have any more..

bubbles said scared..

The noise in the park went silent and all the other people were gone! & the squirrels attacked!

"AHHHH EWWWW HELP ME"! bubbles cried

I don't have any nuts"!

bubbles screamed and cried but nobody was there one of the squirrels chewed off her eye lashes!

"Bubbles was awoken by the professor

"bubbles are you ok?". the professor asked with hope.

"I DON'T HAVE ANY NUTS!" 'Oh hey professor". "oohh I smell pancakes!"

bubbles laughed as she flew down stairs. the professor stood there with a confused look on his face..."Any nuts?" he asked in confusion..


	5. midnight swim

Blossom put her towel on the gravel by the lake she took the black hair tie of her wrst and out her waist length hair in a high ponytail.

Her and brick where going late night swimming. Now that they had moved out to be together no one was there to tell two 18 year olds what they couldn't do!

Blossom smiled and waved at Brick who was doing the back stroke in the night water.

"Cmon Blossom the waters great!" Brick shouted. He wasn't sure where blossom was at first though.. he couldn't see a thing in the dark 12;00 night sky.

"I don't know..." Blossom shrugged hugging herself in fear. "Oh come on baby!" Brick shouted splashing around. "It's getting kinda late!" Blossom shuted to brick the moonlight was her only light in the darkness. "Your a life guard come on it's not like theres a shark i here!" Brick laughed. "Fine!" Blossom mocked. She ran over to the dock where she cutely swung her feet off the dock only dipping her toes in the pitch black water.

"It's so cold!" Blossom laughed.

"Brick?" "Stop trying to scare me!" Blossom said a scared look on her face.. Silence.. Blossom's heart was pounding!

Blossom stood up and turned on her flash light Brick was no where to be found...

"Brick!" Blossom shouted with tears in her eyes.

Blossom ran over to the dock and jumped into the ice cold lake She dove under.. She searched for any sign of Brick.. she saw him unconius on the bottom of the lake but just when she was about to grab him...

Somthing pulled her under to the very bottom and she felt her arm rip .. like cheap fabric and her bone broke.. Like a twig..

"Wake up!" Bubbles shooke buttercup.

"HELP!" blossom shot up.

"Umm.. are you okay?" Bubbles stepped back.

"Yeah just a nightmare." Blossom's heart was racing..

"Well hurry up its Monday bus comes early!" Bubbles smiled as she skipped out the room.


End file.
